


I'll make you so sure about it (Français)

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: C'est bientôt Noël, Harry est soldat, Harry n'est pas là, Louis ne l'est pas, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: [Il y a un court moment de flottement, puis Harry chantonne doucement. “God only knows what I’d be without you…”Le châtain sent son coeur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. C’est leur petit truc à eux. Après tout, Paul McCartney lui-même considère qu’il s’agit de la plus belle chanson d’amour jamais écrite.“Je t’aime Lou. Joyeux anniversaire.”La communication se coupe après ça, et Louis ne peut que fixer l’écran de son téléphone avec un regard vide. Il soupire et dépose le combiné sur son socle.Quatorze jours.]---Harry est soldat et c'est la première fois qu'il ne sera pas à la maison pour Noël.





	I'll make you so sure about it (Français)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'll make you so sure about it (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091113) by [mist_igri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri)



> Cet OS a été traduit en russe par olya (sunny_bun), que je remercie beaucoup <3   
> La traduction est disponible ici : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8160228

\- Samedi 22 décembre 2018 -

 

 **“Allo ?”**  

La voix de Louis est hésitante, comme toujours. C’est le genre de choses auxquelles on ne s’habitue jamais vraiment, comme se réveiller seul dans un lit trop grand ou cuisiner pour une personne.

 **“Lou…”** souffle la voix dans le combiné. 

Il y a des craquements sur la ligne. Le son n’est jamais exceptionnel et ne fait pas justice au timbre de voix si particulier d’Harry, mais Louis s’accroche néanmoins à son combiné comme si c’était la plus grande merveille du monde. Il ferme les yeux pour retenir les larmes de soulagement qui montent et soupire un grand coup.

 **“Salut,”** sourit le châtain.

Il lui semble percevoir un éclat de rire. Ça pourrait n’être que des grésillements, mais il choisit de croire qu’Harry a le sourire aux lèvres lui aussi. C’est toujours plus facile de le visualiser heureux, sur une plage au soleil. Là où il est, il y a du sable et du soleil, mais ni plage, ni gens heureux. Et c’est une réalité dont Louis est bien conscient, trop conscient probablement, mais qu’il refuse de visualiser quand il l’associe avec son fiancé. Pas dans ces conditions. Il en va de sa santé mentale.

 **“Salut,”** lui répond Harry.

Louis le connaît assez pour ressentir la douceur de son ton sans l’entendre. Il a toujours les yeux fermés et c’est si simple d’imaginer la main d’Harry dans le bas de son dos, qui le ramène contre son corps avant de se pencher sur lui et de connecter leurs lèvres.

Louis laisse échapper une expiration tremblante et ouvre les paupières. **“Comment tu vas ?”**

 **“Ça va, et toi ?”** répond-il brièvement.

**“Harry…”**

**“Pardon,”** dit le soldat.

Il souffle longuement et Louis sait qu’il se défait de son masque de Lieutenant. Quand il est là-bas, il ne peut montrer aucune faille. Mais ces coups de téléphone sont les seuls moments où Harry se laisse aller être un tout petit peu vulnérable. Et seulement avec lui. Quand Harry appelle sa mère, une semaine sur deux, il garde une façade censée la protéger. Mais Louis lui a fait promettre de ne pas lui infliger ça. De ne pas s’infliger ça. Et de toute façon, le châtain n’est pas dupe et Harry le sait. Louis est sa plus grande faiblesse et il ne peut rien lui cacher. Ça a toujours rendu les surprises difficiles, parce que Harry est incapable de lui mentir, même pour les choses les plus futiles.

 **“Je…”** reprend Harry. **“Ça va, tu sais. Vraiment.”**

Louis se focalise sur sa voix et laisse son esprit faire le reste. Il ne l’a jamais vraiment admis mais, lors de ces longues rotations, il a toujours peur de finir par oublier un peu Harry, les détails qui font qu’il est lui : la profondeur de son regard, la douceur de son sourire, la puissance de son parfum. A chaque fois qu’il l’a retrouvé à l’aéroport, il a eu l’impression de le redécouvrir un peu au moment de poser les yeux sur lui, de loin. Mais à chaque fois qu’Harry l’a enlacé, il a retrouvé le même regard pénétrant, le même sourire ravageur et le même parfum enivrant.

 **“Ça a été une bonne semaine,”** ajoute-t-il.

Louis acquiesce, même s’il sait que personne ne peut le voir. Une bonne semaine signifie que l’unité a été occupée, mais qu’il n’y a eu aucune perte. Louis a appris avec le temps à interpréter les réponses d’Harry. Le soldat n’aime pas parler de ses missions ou de ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Il n’a pas le droit de donner de détails, dans tous les cas, mais c’est aussi une partie de son travail qu’il n’aime pas partager. Il aime son métier et il est fier de porter l’uniforme. Il s’est engagé pour aider et a foi en sa patrie. Mais ça ne rend pas la réalité plus facile à appréhender pour autant.

Harry n’ajoute rien, mais Louis n’a pas besoin de plus. Il a confiance en son fiancé. Si quelque chose le tracassait, s’il avait besoin de réconfort, il le dirait.

 **“Parle-moi de chez nous, Lou…”** murmure Harry.

**“Le chien de Madame Potswick s’est encore fait la malle avant-hier. Il a creusé un trou sous ses camélias cette fois, et on l’a retrouvé deux heures plus tard devant chez Marty. Je ne sais pas quand elle va enfin comprendre qu’il en pince plus pour la petite caniche que pour le boucher lui-même.”**

Quand Louis entend le rire d’Harry à travers le combiné du téléphone, il sent une douce chaleur monter dans sa poitrine. Alors il continue de lui raconter les anecdotes du quartier. Il a découvert que c’est ce qui manque le plus cruellement à Harry : le sens de la normalité, les petites choses de tous les jours. Il y a un confort dans l’habitude, dans les faits les plus anodins, les détails les plus minimes.

Louis discute pendant quelques minutes, devenant de plus en plus agité. Il fait de grands gestes, arpente le salon de long en large tout en racontant ses petites histoires. Et à chaque fois qu’il arrive à tirer un gloussement à Harry, il sourit un peu plus. C’est presque comme s’il était là. Presque.

 **“Lou,”** reprend Harry après un moment. Son ton est un peu plus sérieux, demandeur, et Louis lui prête directement attention. **“Quand tu te réveilleras lundi, je veux que tu regardes dans ma penderie.”**

Louis fronce les sourcils, intrigué. Harry le connaît assez pour anticiper sa réaction et continue immédiatement.

**“Ton cadeau est dans la première boîte à chaussures.”**

**“Harry…”** souffle Louis, les larmes au bord des yeux.

 **“S’il te plaît, promets-moi juste que tu n’iras pas le chercher avant,”** continue Harry en pouffant, imaginant la mine indignée du châtain.

Louis rit, mais sa gorge est serrée et ça s’entend. Il renifle avant de rire doucement. **“Je te le promets,”** dit-il tout bas. Il n’est pas sûr qu’Harry l’ai entendu, mais il sait que le message est tout de même passé.

Il renifle à nouveau, l’émotion s’emparant de lui tout à coup. C’est la première fois qu’Harry sera absent pour la période des fêtes. Il a déjà raté pas mal de dates importantes auparavant ; leur premier anniversaire, la naissance des petits frère et soeur de Louis qu’il attendait avec tant d’impatience, les fiançailles de sa soeur… Noël ne devrait pas être plus difficile, et pourtant l’idée même donne envie à Louis de ramper jusqu’à son lit et de ne plus le quitter. Il respire bruyamment pour tenter d’étouffer le sanglot qui monte dans sa poitrine, un larme glissant le long de sa joue.

 **“Lou…”** souffle Harry, forcément sensible à l’émotion qui émane de Louis, même à travers un téléphone et sur une ligne de piètre qualité. Le châtain peut facilement l’imaginer passer une main dans ses cheveux, accrocher ses doigts dans les courtes mèches et tirer dessus dans un geste de pure impuissance.

 **“Je…”** lâche Louis en passant une main sur son visage. Le fait est que si Harry se laisse être vulnérable avec Louis, l’inverse est vraie également. Même quand il voudrait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Même quand il voudrait être fort pour le bien de son fiancé. 

Il soupire. Le temps est un luxe qu’ils n’ont pas. Pas quand ils ne bénéficient que de dix minutes de téléphone une semaine sur deux.

 **“C’est plus dur que d’habitude,”** avoue Louis dans le combiné.

 **“Je sais Lou, pour moi aussi,”** répond Harry avec un soupir résigné.

Et Louis se sent horrible, parce qu’il est conscient que c’est pire pour Harry. Lui est en sécurité dans leur appartement climatisé, entouré de sa famille. Lui ne risque pas sa vie tous les jours dans un pays en guerre.

 **“Je suis désolé,”** marmonne-t-il.

**“Non. C’est pas grave. C’est dur pour tout le monde. Mais ça va aller, on y est presque.”**

Louis jette un oeil sur le décompte qu’il a affiché près de son ordinateur. Quatorze jours.

 **“C’est toujours plus difficile quand on approche de la fin. C’est stupide,”** lâche-t-il en secouant la tête.

Harry rit doucement. **“Moi aussi j’ai hâte de te retrouver.”**

 **“Je t’aime,”** répond Louis. Les mots le quittent sans qu’il en ait vraiment conscience, une vérité pure qui se fraie un chemin d’un coeur à l’autre.

**“Je t’aime aussi.”**

Il y a du mouvement autour d’Harry. La ligne grésille de plus en plus mais Louis arrive à déceler des coups et des voix.

 **“Je vais devoir y aller,”** reprend Harry.

Louis sent son coeur se serrer. Il regarde sa montre et ça ne fait que six minutes et quarante-deux secondes qu’ils se parlent. Il a encore droit à trois minutes dix-huit. Il n’a jamais été aussi bon en math que depuis qu’il calcule sans arrêt les jours et les heures qui le séparent de l’amour de sa vie.

**“Attends ! Pourquoi ? Tu…”**

**“Je suis désolé, il faut qu’on y aille.”**

Au ton de sa voix, redevenu plus ferme, plus professionnel, Louis comprend qu’il n’y a pas lieu de discuter. Mais il ne peut s’empêcher de gémir. **“Harry…”**

 **“Je sais. Pardon.”** Il y a un court moment de flottement, puis Harry chantonne doucement. **“God only knows what I’d be without you…”**

Le châtain sent son coeur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. C’est leur petit truc à eux. Après tout, Paul McCartney lui-même considère qu’il s’agit de la plus belle chanson d’amour jamais écrite.

“ **Je t’aime Lou. Joyeux anniversaire.”**

La communication se coupe après ça, et Louis ne peut que fixer l’écran de son téléphone avec un regard vide. Il soupire et dépose le combiné sur son socle.

Quatorze jours.

 

 

\- Lundi 24 décembre 2018 -

 

Quand Louis ouvre les yeux, la lumière naturelle lui chatouille le bout du nez et lui arrache un sourire. Il aime le soleil hivernal, ses rayons crus qui découpent le paysage et l’éclairent d’une lueur froide mais si pure.

Son téléphone vibre sur la table de nuit et il s’en saisit, remarquant une dizaine de notifications diverses lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire de toutes les façons possibles. Son sourire s’agrandit un instant avant de se faner quand ses yeux se posent sur la penderie.

Ce n’est pas tant la date en elle-même qui lui fait mal au coeur, même s’il aime la façon dont Harry prévoit toujours la journée de sorte que Louis ait l’impression d’être la personne la plus importante au monde. C’est un sentiment qu’il a tous les jours quand il est aux côtés de l’homme qu’il aime. Et c’est peut-être ça, le plus difficile.

Il roule sur le matelas, se lève et se dirige vers l’armoire. Il pose la main sur la porte, y glissant le bout des doigts, et un frisson le parcourt. Parfois, les pires idées le traversent, sorties de nulle part. Mais il ne s’attarde pas sur ces pensées sombres et ouvre le battant. La penderie d’Harry est parfaitement rangée, comme toujours. La différence entre eux est flagrante. D’ailleurs, l’appartement est beaucoup plus en ordre quand Harry est là. Louis ne peut s’empêcher de penser que c’est sa vie tout entière qui a plus de sens quand il est à la maison.

Il tâche de ne rien faire tomber en attrapant la boîte à chaussures sur le dessus de la pile. Harry est un grand amateur de bottillons en tous genres et ses boîtes sont toujours immenses. Louis a peut-être une collection de Vans impressionnante, mais elles prennent nettement moins de place.

Il retourne s’installer sur le lit et ignore son téléphone, qui vibre à nouveau. Il s’accorde un moment, rien qu’un seul, pour se focaliser sur son fiancé. Il l’imagine assis face à lui, les jambes croisées et le sourire au coin des lèvres. Il peut entendre sa voix qui le presse d’ouvrir le paquet, même s’il sait pertinemment que, si Harry était présent, il ne serait pas actuellement dans le même genre de position.

Louis attrape le couvercle du bout des doigts et le soulève doucement. Il découvre un éléphant en peluche, la trompe en l’air, qui tient entre ses pattes un gros coeur rouge. Une cordelette pend à son cou et le châtain découvre un message écrit de la main de son fiancé : _“Serre-moi dans tes bras.”_

Louis ne se fait pas prier et, quand l’enregistrement se met en route, il porte une main à sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot.

 

_“I may not always love you_

_But long as there are stars above you_

_You never need to doubt it_

_I’ll make you so sure about it_

_God only knows what I’d be without you”_

 

La voix d’Harry est douce et pleine d’émotion et les larmes coulent sur les joues de Louis sans qu’il puisse les arrêter. Il se laisse retomber sur le lit, l’éléphant calé entre ses bras, et le respire avidement pendant quelques minutes en rejouant le couplet. La peluche sent vaguement comme Harry. Son Harry, celui qui partage sa vie de tous les jours. Celui qui porte des chemises ouvertes ou des t-shirts délavés, qui se laisse pousser les cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils lui tombent sur le front et qui sent la lavande et la cannelle.

Louis finit par se redresser et tend le bras pour saisir son téléphone. Il ignore les notifications sur l’écran et compose le numéro qu’il connaît par cœur. C’est inutile, il sait que le portable d’Harry est coupé et rangé dans sa table de nuit, à quelques mètres seulement, mais c’est un réflexe que Louis a parfois.

 **“Hey, c’est moi. Je sais que ça sert à rien, si t’étais là tu lèverais sûrement les yeux aux ciel, je te vois d’ici…”** glousse-t-il tristement en baissant le regard. **“Mais je sais aussi que tu retiendrais ton sourire, parce que en vrai tu me trouverais adorable.”**

Il regarde la peluche qu’il tient toujours d’une main. **“Merci pour le cadeau. Je…”** Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. **“Je t’aime. C’est indécent à quel point je t’aime. Et à quel point tu me manques. Aujourd’hui plus qu’un autre jour.”**

Il s’arrête un instant pour se ressaisir, passe la main sur son visage et prend quelques grandes inspirations.

**“Chaque jour loin de toi est horrible, mais passer Noël sans que tu sois là, c’est… J’ai juste envie de me m’enfouir dans notre lit et de dormir pour les deux semaines qui restent. Et que tu sois là quand je me réveille.”**

Il lève les yeux au plafond, la respiration légèrement tremblante.

 **“Je le ferai pas tu sais,”** murmure-t-il. **“On va tous chez Anne ce soir. Je sais pas comment elle va arriver à caser tout le monde dans son salon,”** sourit-il. **“Mais on sera ensemble, c’est ce qui compte.”**

Il laisse passer quelques secondes, jouant distraitement avec la couette du bout des doigts. **“Je sais que je t’ai dit que je profiterais de la journée, mais… Si je reste un peu chez nous, tranquille, tu m’en voudras pas trop, hein ? C’est juste que…”** Il s’interrompt et mordille l’ongle de son pouce.

 **“Tu sais,”** se ravise-t-il, **“j’aimerais ne pas arriver les mains vides chez ta mère. Et je me dis que je pourrais essayer de faire une de tes recettes de gâteaux. Je veux dire, ça doit quand même pas être bien compliqué de mélanger de la farine et des œufs,”** dit-il sur un ton à la fois léger et moqueur.

 **“Ouais…”** ajoute-t-il, pensif. **“Non, on sait tous les deux que ce serait un désastre. Si tu voyais la quantité de plats préparés que j’ai engloutis dernièrement, tu ferais une attaque.”**

Il rit doucement, mais ça se transforme vite en soupir. Il passe les doigts dans ses cheveux et se mord la lèvre en fermant les paupières. **“Faut que tu reviennes, Haz. Faut absolument que tu reviennes. Je sers à rien quand t’es pas là.”**

C’est le genre de mots qu’il ne s’autorise en général pas à dire à voix haute. Jamais directement à Harry, en tout cas. Parce qu’il est fier de lui, vraiment, et qu’il ne voudrait rien changer à leur vie. Certes, les mois qu’ils passent séparés sont difficiles, mais ils apportent à leur relation une intensité qui leur plaît, aussi. Et les moments où ils se retrouvent sont toujours tellement forts qu’ils en valent la peine. Ils ont appris à profiter davantage du temps ensemble et à remettre en perspective les aléas de la vie.

Louis secoue la tête, les yeux toujours clos, et patiente quelques secondes. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu’un bip se fasse entendre dans le haut parleur et il presse l’étoile sans même attendre que la voix électronique lui propose de réenregistrer son message. 

 **“Je t’aime,”** souffle-t-il avant de raccrocher.

A chaque fois qu’Harry rentre et rallume son portable, il a une douzaine de messages identiques. Il ne pose jamais de question et se contente d’enlacer Louis et de l’embrasser doucement en lui répétant ses propres mots à l’oreille autant de fois qu’il les a entendus, et une de plus. Finalement, c’est tout ce qui compte.

Louis enfile un jogging et un t-shirt avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, où il prépare du thé et s’installe à table avec un paquet de biscuits. Il parcourt les différents messages qu’il a reçus, envoyant une réponse pour chacun, quand des coups retentissent dans l’entrée.

 **“Joyeux anniversaire !”** s’exclame Niall en sautant sur Louis avant même que celui-ci ait terminé d’ouvrir la porte.

Le châtain reste une seconde immobile, mais il a tôt fait de le prendre dans ses bras. Quand il s’écarte, gardant une main sur l’épaule de l’Irlandais, il ne cache pas sa surprise. **“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”**

 **“Je viens m’occuper de toi, quelle question,”** répond Niall en levant les yeux au ciel. **“D’ailleurs…”** ajoute-t-il en détaillant Louis.

 **“Quoi ?”** s’indigne faussement ce dernier en baissant le regard sur sa tenue et en écartant les bras. **“Je viens de me lever, fous-moi la paix,”** rit-il en poussant gentiment son ami.

 **“Tu m’étonnes,”** répond Niall en avançant vers le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. **“En attendant, il va quand même falloir que tu ailles te changer,”** continue-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. **“Harry m’a laissé un programme chargé et je dois te déposer chez Anne pour dix-huit heures.”**

 **“Harry a quoi ?”** s’étonne Louis.

**“Allez, Lou. Comme si on savait pas que tu resterais enfermé ici si j’étais pas là pour te faire sortir.”**

**“C’est pas vrai,”** grommelle Louis avec mauvaise foi.

 **“C’est ça,”** se moque l’Irlandais. **“Allez, vas-y ! Je rigolais pas, Harry m’a vraiment donné une liste de choses à faire et il y en a un paquet !”**

Louis roule des yeux mais se dirige néanmoins vers la chambre. Dans son dos, il entend Niall marmonner.

**“Comme si j’étais pas capable de prendre soin de mon meilleur ami tout seul, mais pour qui est-ce qu’il me prend...”**

Le châtain ignore le reste de ses protestations et sourit tendrement.

_____

 

Anne a mis les petits plats dans les grands et la soirée du réveillon se passe dans une ambiance agréable. Louis sait qu’Harry a toujours rêvé d’avoir une grande famille et c’est l’une de ses plus grandes fierté de voir ses personnes préférées interagir aussi naturellement. Avec les années, leurs familles respectives se sont rapprochées jusqu’à n’en plus former qu’une. Leurs mères sont meilleures amies et leurs soeurs s’entendent comme si elles avaient grandi ensemble.

Anne, Gemma, Lottie et Louis vont ensemble à la messe de minuit pendant que Jay et Fizzy rentrent chez elles pour coucher les plus jeunes. Louis ne se considère pas vraiment comme croyant, mais l’homme de sa vie est dans l’armée et il est prêt à prier n’importe qui, si ça peut aider.

Certains pensent que quand la guerre existe, on ne peut pas croire en Dieu. Mais parfois le châtain a besoin de s’en remettre à une force supérieure, peu importe le nom qu’on lui donne.

Plus que tout, ce qui lui plaît, c’est de partager un moment avec toutes ces personnes qui ont une pensée pour Harry. Parce que son fiancé a grandi dans ce village et qu’il en a charmé tous les habitants dès le plus jeune âge. C’est pour ça qu’il doit revenir. Pas seulement pour Louis, mais pour tout le monde.

 

 

\- Mardi 25 décembre 2018 -

 

En sortant de l’église, Louis rentre la tête dans les épaules et souffle sur ses doigts. Il resserre son manteau autour de lui en maudissant le froid piquant qui s’est abattu sur le pays.

 **“On est en hiver, tu t’attendais à quoi ?”** le charrie sa soeur.

Louis lui enfonce son bonnet sur les yeux, mais passe ensuite un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils marchent ainsi jusqu’à la maison d’Anne, quelques rues plus loin, en discutant calmement. 

 **“Rentrez déjà,”** propose Louis aux femmes qui l’accompagnent en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. **“Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.”**

Elles ne se font pas prier et Louis attrape son briquet. Au moment où la flamme illumine le tabac, il entend un cri d’excitation provenant de la maison. Il reconnaît sans peine Gemma et se contente de secouer la tête en riant doucement. Elle a dû ouvrir un cadeau, incapable de patienter jusqu’au réveil. Elle a toujours eu un côté un peu dramatique, comme son frère. 

Louis cale la cigarette entre ses lèvres et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il sautille un peu sur place pour se réchauffer en levant les yeux sur le ciel étoilé. C’est un spectacle qu’il aime observer. Il se sent minuscule, mais à la fois il a l’impression d’appartenir à un tout.

Il est sorti de sa contemplation par le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui claque dans son dos et de pas mesurés qui s’approchent de lui.

 **“J’arrive tout de suite,”** dit-il par dessus son épaule. Les pas ne s’arrêtent pas pour autant et Louis commence à se retourner pour s’adresser directement à la personne qui est venue le chercher. **“Sincèrement, tu peux rentrer, je…”**

La cigarette tombe au sol alors que Louis porte une main à sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes à la seconde où il voit qui se tient devant lui.

Harry a un doux sourire aux lèvres et il y a plus d’étoiles dans ses yeux que dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il fait deux pas en avant et enlace Louis, qui cache immédiatement la tête dans son cou.

 **“Shhh...”** le réconforte Harry en le serrant contre lui.

Louis s’accroche désespérément à sa chemise. Son poing se serre autour du tissu, comme pour le garder près de lui, s’assurer qu’il est bien là et qu’il ne partira pas. Quand il s’écarte légèrement et plonge son regard dans celui d’Harry, ils ne parlent pas, mais ils ont pourtant une conversation. Ils n’ont pas besoin de mots pour se dire “je t’aime.”

Louis lève une main jusqu’à la joue de son fiancé, qu’il touche du bout des doigts. Ses larmes ne coulent plus et tout son être semble être en pause. Seuls ses yeux balaient le visage d’Harry, qui n’amorce pas le moindre mouvement. Il sait que Louis a besoin d’un moment pour appréhender la réalité de la situation. Il a les mains posées sur ses hanches et il attend.

Il se passe vingt secondes dans un silence complet, et elles semblent durer des heures. Mais finalement, Louis sourit et se penche en avant pour connecter leurs lèvres. Les doigts d’Harry se serrent autour de sa taille alors qu’il pose les mains sur ses joues, l’attirant aussi près que possible. Ils profitent simplement de la présence de l’autre et leur baiser est étonnement doux.

Louis n’a plus froid quand ils s’éloignent à nouveau. Ses mains sont attachées derrière la nuque d’Harry, qui le tient toujours dans le bas du dos.

 **“Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour ton anniversaire,”** dit-il doucement, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Louis secoue vivement la tête. **“Je m’en fiche. T’es là maintenant. Je…”** A défaut de trouver les mots, il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrasse encore.

C’est plus osé, cette fois. Il plonge dans le baiser comme un assoiffé dans une rivière. Il emmêle ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Harry, qui ont repoussé depuis son départ, et tire sur quelques mèches, provoquant un gémissement de la part de celui qu’il pourra bientôt à nouveau surnommer “Curly”.

Harry finit par rompre le baiser, la respiration légèrement haletante, et colle son front à celui de Louis. Ils ont les yeux fermés et le simple fait de partager l’air qu’ils respirent, de sentir le souffle de l’autre sur leur peau représente une joie sans nom.

Louis se met à rire doucement et Harry fait un pas en arrière pour l’observer plus confortablement. Il lui attrape les mains, les serrant entre les siennes, et lève la tête. Louis fait de même et lance un regard circulaire au ciel qu’il admirait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il replonge les yeux dans ceux d’Harry, ce dernier a un sourire niais.

 **“Long as there are stars above you,”** souffle-t-il.


End file.
